


Back in Time

by Daemon12794



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I've posted the whole thing on FF but honestly this is the only part of it that's worth reading, Time Travel, because that agreste bwoy is the finest eclair in the bakery, by akuma, marinette is thirsty, reveal? you must read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon12794/pseuds/Daemon12794
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting an Akuma that throws things around in time. What will Marinette see when she gets thrown about?(I swear that this has nothing to do with Pitbull's song)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Book & a Twist in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329823) by Daemon12794. 



> Hello! I posted this story on FF but my creativity kind of died on that, but I'm super proud of this bit. Please do give it a read! Thanks <3

"So –", Chat Noir's word were cut short as he ducked to avoid the car flying over his head.

Their fight against the newest akuma, was frosty, to say the least. Ladybug had greeted him with a haughty 'hmph'. He knew the reason for her behavior. He had put himself in harm's way again. They had argued about it. He shushed her saying that it was his job to protect her - nobody else could purify the Akumas.

"My Lady-" he started, frustrated as he was cut short _again_. This time, the time-traveller's beam almost touched his ear. Suddenly, he was hauled into the air but Ladybug's yoyo. She had hoisted him over a lamppost.

"Get your head in the right place, Chat Noir! We can discuss it later. We have no clue where people and things are disappearing to, and where things are reappearing from," Ladybug yelled, as she gestured behind them.

And behind them, Paris was falling into bedlam. This new Akuma had given its unsuspecting victim the power of time, similar to Alix's. Similar but not quite. Anyone or anything that fell within his beam was transported somewhere in time. And something from that time was transported back in its place. Up in the sky, there were flying cars, on the streets were steam engines, and men dressed in tailcoats and women in huge skirts. Ladybug hadn't spent much time figuring out the intricacies, but as she jumped back to avoid an 18th century carriage driven by two horses, she decided she didn't want to know more.

While Ladybug was distracted by the carriage, Chat Noir ended up as a disgruntled head on the ground. Picking himself up, he just caught sight of the Akuma's beam cutting through the air before it hit his Lady square in the back. 

"Oh," she said softly, her mouth turning into a small 'o'. Chat watched in horror as she started to turn transparent.

"LADYBUG!" He screamed, breaking into a run towards her, just before she twinkled out of sight.

Chat felt like he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. 

"I'm going to get you for that," He snarled in anger, breaking into a run, staff at the ready. He was getting closer, and closer, and his staff was inches away from the akumatized villain, but he hadn't seen the beam arc his way. He was going to smash that villain's face into pieces, he was going to yank that stupid box out of his hands, he was going to-

He was upside down again. The beam missed him by inches.

"Now, kitty kitty, easy there."

 _'Wait, what? Ladybug had disappeared, hadn't she? Did I miss something?_ ' He thought as he struggled to turn around and get a glimpse of the person with the same voice as his Lady.

And she was there. Upside down, but she was there. He gained his balance as she let him down, gently this time. Composing himself - happiness filling him - he looked at where her face usually would be, and came face to face with her chest. A much ampler chest than he remembered? _Get a grip, you creep. This is NOT how you win a girl's heart._  But wait. He looked up. His Lady was taller. She was definitely taller. And wow, she had grown up. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, but it hung around her face in a short bob. And she looked…. Older? Mon Dieu, she was transported somewhere _. Bless my soul, is it possible that the person got transported back here is my Lady from the future?_

She giggled as she closed his hanging jaw with a finger. "Earth to Chat Noir? Hello? You're so tiny," she said as she snickered again.

That got his attention alright. He straightened up, mouth trying to form words, " I – uh – this is a surprise –" he jumped back as she mussed his hair, not used to receiving more than an occasional nose touch or chin scratch.

"Are you _feline_ better, little kitty cat?" She asked as she giggled more.

_Okay now, I'm sold. You stay here, my Lady. I think I'm more in love with you than before._

"Mind explaining how I got here? Judging by how young you are, it means I'm quite far in the past."

_Oh._

Finally getting the common sense to open his mouth, "I-uh- there's the guy we're after. We think – I mean me and you – well, past you – think that the akuma's in his watch. The beam transports people and objects somewhere in time, and replaces them with something or someone from that time, so I guess, that's how you ended up here," he mumbled lamely, blushing furiously under the eyes of his – much older- Lady.

He watched as comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh, I remember this one. Well, I remember my side of it –"

"Watch out!" Chat yelled, as he grabbed her and somersaulted off the street, using his baton to get them onto a roof, landing hard.

"Oof! Chat!" She complained as she righted herself.

"Sorry," Chat mumbled, "you're much heavier now."

He froze as he realized what he just said. Ladybug sighed, covering her face with her hands, "maybe you haven't changed that much over the years. Or maybe I've just gotten so used to hearing it every day."

_Every day? She hears me every day?_

Watching as the cogs turned in Chat's brain, she smiled and gave him a small scratch under his chin.

"Come on," she said, "Let's catch that akuma and get me back to my Chaton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV

Ladybug stumbled. _What just happened? Oh man, did I get hit by that beam?_

Wobbling slightly, she took a look at her surroundings. Paris. It was Paris, but different? For one, there were no cars on the road. _Now that's something you don't see every day. Okay, I can see La Tour Eiffel from here, and that means the bakery must be somewhere that side. That akuma.... It was sending people into different points in time. I wonder what year is it? Would my parents even be there?_

Sudden fear gripped her heart, _if I'm here, how is Chat Noir going to set things right?_

Anxious, she started pacing, making up a plan & talking out loud to herself.

"First, maybe getting out of sight is a good idea. We don't know if Ladybug and Chat Noir even exist in this dimension. Don't want to scare the public. Yes, good idea."

Once she had pulled herself onto the roof, she sat down and worked on calming herself down, pressing her temples. _Okay Marinette, you can do this. You can do this. You can –_

"I wasn't aware that we were playing hide and seek, Bugaboo."

Startled, she almost fell off the roof. The voice was deep, and soft like flowing chocolate - oddly familiar, but definitely a man's. _Not Hawkmoth, no way, not unless he's heard of Chat's ridiculous nickname for me._  Slowly, she turned around to face a tall, strapping man, with the same mussed up blonde hair as the partner she had left behind. _Oh my, Chat Noir._ He was _hot._ There was no other way to describe it. The Chat back at home was tall and langly, but the one in front of her was even taller, his shoulders broader, and his _body._ _'I could look at him all day'_. When her eyes finally reached his face, she was brought back to his senses by the very amused expression on it. Though that didn't take away her attention from his cheekbones, and his jawline, and his –

"Did you shrink?"

Ladybug spluttered, extremely offended, "I did _not_ shrink. You've just grown taller." Extremely aware of the blush blooming on her face, she resolutely turned around and sat again, in a huff. She realised that the tension now radiating through her stemmed from maintaining her composure in front of very attractive man behind her.  _It could have been worse, Marinette, you could have ended up right in front of Hawkmoth, you know. Atleast if you embarrass yourself in front Chat, it's nothing he hasn't seen before._

Clearning her throat, she asked, "What year is it?"

She heard gravel crackle below Chat's boots as he walked towards her, "You're supposed to be turning 26 tomorrow, if that's what you're asking," he said, taking a seat next to her, "Though right now, my Lady, I must say you don't look a day above twelve."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Please, we didn't even have our miraculouses – wait, you know my birthday?" _Please keep talking, I want to swim in that voice. Oh, did he say 26? Wow. In ten years he's going to look like that? GET A GRIP, MARINETTE. Think of Adrien, think of Adrien - okay that's not helping. Let's think of puppies and golden retrievers, and cats with green eyes and this boy with green eyes and this chat noir with these green eyes - nope, not helping._

Chat gave her an odd look. Going quiet, (much to Marinette's dismay), he sized her up again, a grin forming on his lips as he saw her turn very, _very_ red under his gaze, "That far back, huh? I think I remember this. Or atleast, my version of this."

"You mean, you remember this fight?"

Chat turned and gazed at the horizon. The sun was setting and Paris was serene, contrary to the chaos she had just left behind.

"Yeah, you – I mean, future you, "my" you, if you'd like to call it – got transported back. Oh man," he chuckled, "I wish I could relive that again."

Ladybug rolled his eyes, "so, over ten years, you don't change much, do you?" she giggled, eyes twinkling.

"Nor do you! If I remember, you're going to say the same thing to past me right now," he gave her a grin that made her stomach drop.

_Really, Marinette, REALLY?!_

"You didn't tell me much about this encounter though. All I remember you saying was that you had to wait it out with me. I remember from my experience, she uses her power. I think it won't work from here." he added helpfully.

"Oh," Ladybug didn't feel as glum as she sounded. Maybe spending time with future Chat Noir might be quite fun after all. _Although, I'm never going to look at him the same way again. Oh Marinette, this is getting more and more complicated!_

"Chat?"

"Hm?" The sound that escaped his mouth sounded more like a purr.

"Am I allowed to ask you how we defeat Hawkmoth? Is he still around?"

He sighed and pursed his lips, but not before she saw his almost-invisible frown. She'd seen this face on Chat a few times before, mostly when he mentioned his father - the rare times that they had spoken of their lives behind the masks.

"Of course, you'll go for the difficult questions," he said, "I don't know if I can answer that, with paradoxes and all. Try another one."

Ladybug scrunched up her face, "I'm guessing you already know who I am by now, if you know my birthday..?"

The cheshire grin – the one she was used to seeing over her Chat's face – slowly started to appear.

"I'm pawsitively sure I know who you are, Buginette."

Ladybug paused at this. Her fears were holding the next question back, but she could feel Tikki push her to ask it. She had to _know,_ she needed to. Minutes went by, as she built up the courage to ask him. Surprisingly, this Chat Noir didn't interrupt it. Not even once. Maybe the kitty had matured after all.

"Were you disappointed?"

He froze.

"… Excuse me?"

She pressed on, "Were you disappointed when you found out it was me under the mask? Without my kwami?"

The look on Chat Noir's face was indescribable. She held his gaze as long as he could, finally turned and looked away at the last rays of the setting sun disappearing below the buildings.

"Is that why...? All this time, I always wondered why it took you so long to open up to me."

"What?"

"You, Ladybug. You were always so careful, skirting around this almost-taboo topic. I always thought it was because protecting our identities was important but now... You thought I would be disappointed to find out who you are?"

Ladybug balked, scrambling up, "This was a mistake," her voice wavered.

"No, Mari, wait - " 

She stumbled forward with the shock of hearing him say her name. Quickly realizing what he had said, Chat stood up awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, I didn't mean that... If it makes you feel any better, you always tell me off for talking without thinking about what I'm saying."

Ladybug didn't reply, and he continued, " I guess that I picked up that habit from you?" That was enough to get a snort from her.

She heard a rustling sound behind her. Chat Noir was pulling something out of his pocket.

"My Lady."

Eyes brimming with tears, she didn't look back.

" _My Lady."_

She turned. Chat Noir was holding something out for her to see. It was pink and green. It was – oh mon Dieu – it was her good luck charm! _The one that – wait, didn't I give this to –_

"I don't transform without it. You're my best friend, Mari, my - my everything. You're the bravest person I know. I know we haven't told each other yet, but really don't be afraid. Sure, to the world, you wear your spots on the outside... But to me, the spots are always under the surface. Tikki just manages to bring them out. And for the record, the day I found out who you were was one of the happiest days of my life."

She looked at it, and at the depth of emotion in his eyes. Ten years was a long time. A strange pulling feeling engulfed her.

Chat smiled, "Looks like I can see through you, my Lady."

Ladybug looked down to see that she was beginning to disappear. That means that she was going back to her time. Chat took her hand to kiss it. She noticed two rings on it. He caught her gaze, and said, "Oh, Plagg can't transform through heavy metals like Gold and Platinum. Tikki can't either, for the record. The ring always gets left out." But her gaze was caught by the inscription on it. But at that moment, her hand began to physically disappear, and Chat dropped his hand quickly, before she could read it.

The Cheshire grin returned to his face in full force, "Some spoilers are worth waiting for, Buginette. Happy birthday - I know I won't wish you in the past, but I promise to make it up in the future," he laughed.

The young Ladybug twinkled out of sight, and in her place, his bugaboo appeared. As she slipped into his embrace, fingers entwining into his hair, he relaxed completely.

"How was the experience?"

"Like meeting a teenager," he laughed as she reached out to smack him, "I miss those pigtails. They were adorable."

"I'm serious!"

"She saw the ring."

"I know, I remember," she smiled as she reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. They both looked down at the gold wedding ring on his finger. As twilight faded over the streets of Paris, the inscription ' _Marinette'_ could just about be seen, if you had the eyes of a cat, that is.


End file.
